


Of Asks and Answers

by isthepartyover



Series: The Inbox 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren makes a tumblr. And then proceeds to ask Chris why he didn't tell him he had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Asks and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of The Inbox Verse, and written for CrissColfer AU Wendsdays, for the prompt 'social media'

singoutthissong asked:

You never told me you had one of these…I’m hurt, Colfer.

pagesandpens answered you:

Darren, is that you? And if it is, is that seriously your url?

singoutthissong asked:

‘Tis me, oh fair Chris. And yes. All the various versions of my name and songs were taken already. Plus, don’t want the fans to find me too easily. And yours isn’t much better.

pagesandpens answered you:

Oh my god you’re ridiculous. Who even showed you what this site is? And don’t lie to protect them, I’ll find out eventually.

singoutthissong asked:

Kevin did. But you never answered my question.

pagesandpens answered you:

What question?

singoutthissong asked:

Why didn’t *you* tell me about this site, and the fact you had one?

pagesandpens answered you:

…Wait a minute, how did you even get my url in the first place, you stalker

singoutthissong asked:

You left it open on your phone when you left to film. Now tell me why you left your tumblr a secret. I thought we weren’t doing that anymore?

pagesandpens answered you:

We still aren’t doing that. But I kind of wanted…I don’t know, a place to myself, away from the rest of the cast and without the crazy fans knowing it’s me. And it’s nice here.

…Can you either call me or come over? This is kinda inconvenient for this kind of conversation.

singoutthissong asked:

In a minute. I get it, Chris, its okay. And you totally mess with these guys, don’t you? That sounds like fun.

pagesandpens answered you:

…Darren. Don’t.

singoutthissong asked:

Fine. Calling you now. (Love you, by the way. Even if you did keep this a secret from me)

pagesandpens answered you:

Good. (Love you back)

…

pagesandpens asked:

So that gleekoutbr tumblr…think Ryan’s slipping them info? ‘Cause I don’t think there’s any other possibility.

singoutthissong answered you:

He must be behind it. Must be. They know stuff I don’t even know. And why are we having this convo here instead of texting? You said that talking here instead of on phones and IM was awkward, remember?

pagesandpens asked:

I know…but my phone’s dead and skype’s being buggy and slow for me. And everyone knows things you don’t, Dare, you wait to read the scripts until the day before we start filming the episode. Bet you don’t even know what we’re singing in the episode we’re going to start recording for tomorrow, do you?

singoutthissong answered you:

Do too.

pagesandpens asked:

Your only response is ‘do too’? Are you five, Darren?

singoutthissong answered you:

…Maybe.

And we’re singing ‘Come What May’.

pagesandpens asked:

You only know that because gleekoutbr posted it DAYS ago.

pagesandpens asked:

Dare? Where did you go? I was just teasing, come back. :(

pagesandpens asked:

Okay, it’s been an hour, I’m worried. Message me back, plea-oh, you’re at the door. Nevermind.

…

pagesandpens asked:

You did not just add that to your sidebar.

singoutthissong answered you:

What?

pagesandpens asked:

‘in love with pagesandpens’ DARREN.

singoutthissong answered you:

It’s TRUE. and they don’t know it’s us, why not?

singoutthissong asked:

I SAW YOU ADD ‘in love with singoutthissong’ :D

pagesandpens answered you:

I have no idea what you’re talking about. :P

Dinner at my place? I’m cooking.

singoutthissong asked:

Of course. Be there in an hour. *mwah*

pagesandpens answered you:

…I don’t know if you’re adorable or childish.

singoutthissong asked:

But you loooooooove me :D

pagesandpens answered you:

Yeah. Yeah, I do, a whole lot.

http://static.tumblr.com/jdnm5oh/fd3mbbth3/klaine_kiss_wrap_arms_around.gif

singoutthissong asked:

A gif of our characters kissing? Chris, I’m blushing <3

pagesandpens answered you:

Shut up and get over here before I feed your portion to Brian. (and don’t you make fun of me you have the same one saved, I saw it


End file.
